Disobey Disorder
by squeaken1
Summary: After staying out a minute after curfew with Cartman, Butters finds himself grounded for two weeks. However, Cartman refuses to go on the big field trip to New York City without Butters. Meanwhile, Stan and Kyle try to figure out what's wrong with Kenny. SEQUEL TO FAGGOTITUS
1. Move, You Piece of Crap!

**Chapter 1**

**Move, You Piece of Crap!**

"C-come on, Eric! Faster!" Butters cried, heart racing.

"I-I can't," Eric moaned, breathing heavily.

"Aw, alright, Eric," Butters cooed, pulling his roller blades to a stop. He wrapped his skinny arm around the out-of-breath brunette, smiling. Flashing lights flickered around them, other skaters passing by them in the rink.

"God damn it, Butters! We've been skating for like an hour!" Eric groaned, hands on his knees.

"We'll sit down for a bit," Butters suggested, tugging at Eric's fat hand. With little effort, he pulled the brunette to a bench on the outskirts of the rink. The fat boy was so light while on skates. It's not that his weight bothered Butters, but being able to help his boyfriend without falling over sure was a great feeling.

Flopping his fat ass onto the bench, Eric let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be off his feet. The sore that filled his feet were finally given the chance to breath.

"Man," Eric huffed. "Are you trying to kill me?" A twisted smile curled up upon the fat boy's face.

"N-no. Of course not, Eric," the blond responded, knocking his knuckles together.

Eric laughed. "Damn it, Butters. We've been dating for what, three years? Can't you figure out when I'm fucking around with you?"

"I guess I gotta work on that," Butters muttered, glancing up at his boyfriend.

"You're damn right, you do!" Leaning back, Eric let out a heavy sigh. "But hey, at least we're having a super fun time, right?"

"Yeah, I sure am," Butters squealed with a large smile on his face. He allowed the chunky boy to wrap his arm around him, placing his head on his shoulder.

"And nothing is going to stop us from having a super awesome time in New York City tomorrow!" Eric continued, planting a warm, wet kiss on his lover.

Butters blushed, smiling as his eyes darted down to his watch. 8:05PM. Damn, if he wanted to be home before curfew, he needed to leave as soon as possible…even though he wanted to spent the entire night with Eric. Well, the date couldn't last forever.

"E-eric. We gotta go!" Butters blurted, back stiffening. "I-I can't be home late, or I'll get grounded!"

"When the hell are you going to stick up for yourself, Butters?" Eric scowled, bending over to untie his skates. His fat fingers fumbled with the laces, irritating him with every passing second. Damn laces.

"I have to listen to my parents, Eric. I just have to." Butters already had his skates stripped off his feet, his slender body already straying away from the bench.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatevah," Eric spat, still having trouble with his laces. "Why won't these fucking things come off?"

"Here, let me help." Tossing his skates aside, Butters knelt down and quickly untied the skates. If he were to get home soon, he needed to work fast. Before his lover could say anything, the blond boy dashed away with the four skates, almost tripping himself.

Eric watched with his dark eyes as Butters threw the skates at an employee and weakly demanded for their shoes. It made the fat boy laugh when Butters tried to be aggressive. It was just too fucking hilarious, and yet somehow adorable to him.

My, had Eric Cartman changed over the past three years. At first, he wasn't exactly comfortable with expressing himself as a homosexual to others. True, he did say that being gay kicked ass, but that didn't mean he was exactly always open with little things, such as kisses or dates. It was just difficult for him to come out of that shell.

Now the fat lard was something new. He could give two shits about who knew he was gay. In fact, he would be one of the douches that made out with his lover in the middle of the hall. It was a double whammy for him. Not only did he get to woo his lover, but he also got to piss off the assholes in his school. It was sweet.

Shaking his head, Eric pulled himself out of his thoughts. His brain returned its focus to Butters, who was making a mad dash towards him, cradling their shoes in his arms. When the boy finally reached him, he threw his shoes at Eric, quickly throwing on his own.

"Jesus tap-dancing Christ," Eric muttered, slipping his feet into his black sneakers. "Are we really running that late again?"

"No," Butters answered, tangling his fingers into the lace as he tied his shoe. "But I don't wanna get grounded before the field trip, Eric!"

"You gotta point," Eric said, standing up. "Let's go."

Sitting together on the bus, Eric and Butters watched as the world flew by out the window. It was about a good hour drive from Denver to South Park; they had a long way to go. Hopefully they would make it before nine o' clock, at least for Butters' sake.

"Thanks for taking me to Super Phun Tyme," Butters cooed, nestling his head into Eric's shoulder.

"Not a problem," Eric murmured, wrapping a thick arm around Butters, proceeding with a warm kiss to the cheek.

As if half panicked, the blond glanced at his watch again: 8:32PM. Time had flown by quickly, but they still had another half hour before they reached South Park. Couldn't this hunk of junk move any faster?

"Hey!" Eric screamed, grasping attention from the bus driver. "Can't you make this fucking turd go faster?"

"I'm going as fast as the speed limit signs will let me, you little shit!" the bus driver barked back. "If you don't like it, then you can just get off of this damn bus!"

Eric didn't have the time for that. Normally, he would protest against the bitch. He didn't want to risk getting thrown off the bus, though; not with the risk of Butters getting grounded just before the big field trip. With a heavy groan, Eric shifted his eyes out the window, watching the landscape flash by. Without much thought, the fat boy kept a firm grip around his boyfriend's hand.

The two boys waited it out, huddling together on the hard seat. Not much conversation passed through their lips, as just each other's company was good enough for them. Eventually, Butters began to nod into a light sleep, resting his head on Eric's fat shoulder. After what felt like centuries, the bus came to a stop.

"This is the stop for South Park! Get off my fucking bus!" the bus driver snarled, glaring back at Eric and Butters.

"About fucking time, you bitch!" Eric roared, nudging the blond boy awake.

The two exited the bus together, happy as the yellow turd sped away. Finally, they were back in South Park.

Butters glanced at his watch: 8:50PM. "Hamburgers! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry soon!"

Allowing Butters to take lead, Eric swiftly followed his lover as their feet crunched in the snow below. It was almost impossible for the fat boy to keep up. After a couple minutes, Eric finally gave up.

"Butters!" he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

Spinning around, Butters eyed Eric with concern. "Wh-what is it?"

"Go on without me!" he began, holding his knees with his fat hands. "I can't keep up."

"Thanks, Eric," Butters chirped, giving Eric a light peck on the cheek. "I love you."

"Ich liebe dich," Eric muttered with a German accent.

"Wh-what's that mean?"

"It's German for 'I love you'. Now get your ass home before you're grounded!" Eric ordered.

With a slight nod, Butters leapt into a mad dash, moving as fast as his legs would allow him. The snow was thick, making it difficult to travel in. That didn't stop him, though. He needed to get home, and fast! Quickly, the boy glanced at his watch as he ran: 8:59PM. He didn't have much time! He needed to get home!

Finally, the sight of a familiar, burnt umber house caught his sight. He was almost there! Just a few more yards, and he was home free! His feet ran across his yard, leaving deep tracks behind. Fumbling through his pocket, the blond searched for the house key. After a couple sweat-bearing seconds, the boy threw the key out of his pocket and into the door-knob. His wrist twisted the sucker and he kicked the wooden board open! Finally, home!

With a big grin on his face, Butters glanced at his watch: 9:01PM. His smile drooped down as quickly as it took for Eric to explode when called fat.

"Butters!" Stephen Stotch boomed, entering the room. "It's a minute past curfew! You know you're supposed to be here at nine o'clock _exactly_! Not a minute later!"

"S-sorry, sir," Butters mumbled, dropping his head down. "I-I tried to get here as fast as I could."

"I don't want to hear any excuses! You are grounded, mister!"

Horror flooded the fourteen-year-old's face. "Bu-but, Dad! My field trip!"

"No 'buts', Butters. You'll just have to get a refund and miss it. And if you don't get a refund, you are grounded for an extra week!" A dark glare shot out from Stephen's face. His son was just horrible at keeping track of time. Why couldn't he learn to be more timely? Well, the only way he would learn anything was to be grounded, just as he always had been when he misbehaved.

"I-I'll try and get that re-refund," Butters choked, knocking his knuckles together.

"You won't try, you will do! Now go upstairs and get ready for bed!"

"Yes, sir" Butters mumbled, dragging his slim body up the stair-case.

* * *

**Don't worry...More "action" will happen later on...TRUST ME. There are a few reasons why "_Disobey_ Disorder" fits as a title in this fan fiction. Sorry this is off to a slow start...  
And I really wanted to title this chapter "I Should've Never Gotten on a GOd Damn Bus!"  
**


	2. Damn Hello Kitty Bag

**Chapter 2**

**Damn Hello Kitty Bag**

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

The irritable noise continued to fill Butters' room, leaving the fourteen-year-old undisturbed. It continued at a consistent pace, having no intentions of stopping.

_Tap…Tap…Tap…_

Rolling over in his sleep, the blond allowed his hand to hang off the edge of his bed. He softly breathed as he continued to dream.

_Tap…Tap…Crash!_

A rock the size of a baseball flew through the window and landed on top of the blond's hip, throwing him out of his delightful dreams. What had just happened? Who was throwing rocks?

"Where'd th-this come from?" Butters asked with panic, tossing the rock back out the window. He stared at the broken glass. "Aw, hamburgers! I'm gonna get grounded even longer for this!"

"God damn it, Butters!" a familiar voice screamed from outside his window. This wasn't a good sign.

Assuming the worst, the thin little boy gradually made his way to the broken window, biting his bottom lip. That voice was one he knew too well, and by the tone of it, he had really pissed it off. What had he done this time? As his short journey to the window came to an end, Butters poked his head out the hole in the glass carefully, trying not to cut himself against the sharp edges.

"E-Eric?" the blond stuttered with worry and fear mixed together. His pale, blue eyes glanced down to the snow, focusing on the large figure that kept a strong stance below.

"Thanks for throwin' the rock at mah head, asshole!" the brunette barked back, shaking his head shortly after. "I mean…are you super stoked for the field trip today?" His once furious voice became soft and buttery.

"I-I can't go, Eric. I'm grounded for bein' late. I deserve it, though. I shouldn't have been out so late…"

"You couldn't have been that late!" Eric gawked. "Seriously, how late were you?"

"One minute."

"That's _fucking ridiculous!_"

Shutting his eyes, the blond turned away from his boyfriend, unsure of what else to say. Finally, after a few moments of silence, he began to speak. "W-well, you'll just have to enjoy New York with-without me…"

Without uttering another word, the fat boy began to climb a nearby tree. It was difficult, due to his weight, but he would never admit to it. When he finally reached a second-story branch, he threw his weight at the window without warning, clutching onto the window's edges.

"Open the God damn window, Butters!" he ordered.

As if out of natural habit, Butters opened the window and pulled the large boy into his room. He wasn't too fond that his lover had done that, but he had no control over him. Eric was a free spirit with a mind of his own.

"E-Eric," Butters muttered, eyeing the brunette. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach he was in for an adventure; but what?

Eric didn't answer. He just pulled a Hello Kitty suite case out of Butters' closet and began to throw clothes into it. There was no way in hell Eric was going to New York City without Butters. He needed him, whether he realized it or not. Stan and Kyle weren't much company, as he hated them so. Meanwhile, Kenny was always trying to find a girl to hump. There were his other classmates, but they were a bunch of assholes too. All in all, Eric just needed the comfort of someone he trusted to keep him company during this trip. He would enjoy making fun of everyone, scheming up new plans, and even pulling pranks, but it wouldn't be the same if he didn't have anyone to share it with.

"I told you, Eric, I-I'm grounded!" Butters protested, pulling Eric out of his thoughts. "I can't go!"

"Get your tooth brush and shit," the brunette commanded.

Even though he detested it, the blond did as he was told.

After a few minutes of packing, Eric zipped up the bag and threw it out the window. Butters let out a great gasp as he rolled his eyes.

"Wh-what'd you do that for?"

"So I can take it to the bus stop for yew, and your parents don't even have to know you disobeyed them until it's too late. You're gonna be grounded either way, so just grow some God damn balls and go against them for once in your fucking life!"

"I-I guess you're right…"

The brunette cupped his chubby hands gently around his lover's jaw, pulling it towards him for a wet kiss. His fingers traveled up into the blond's hair, running through each strand with care.

"E-Eric," Butter breathed, his mouth getting clamped shut with the other boy's mouth.

Their tongues caressed each other as warm saliva filled their mouths, fusing together. Without realization, the blond began to remove his lover's jacket; his heart was racing. The small, delicate fingers of his pushed their way up Eric's shirt, groping around his fat body. Butters wasn't sure why, but he just loved Eric's weight; he didn't want it to change. There was just something about obesity that he found attractive.

A loud bang erupted within the room. Both boys jumped, yelping at the sound. In unison, their eyes shifted to the door.

"Butters, is someone in there with you?" an irritated Stephen Stotch roared.

Quickly and without thought, Butters pushed Eric through his window, sending the overweight pre-teen straight into the snow. He furiously snatched Eric's jacket and threw it out the window, allowing it to gently float down on top of Eric's head.

"N-no, sir!" Butters answered. He watched as his door opened, revealing his father.

"I thought I heard-…" Stephen stared at the broken window. "Butters, you are grounded for an extra week for that window!"

"Aw, nut-sack!" He didn't use the word 'nut-sack' too often, but his father wasn't too happy when he did.

"Do you want to make it two extra weeks, young man?"

"N-no sir. Sorry."

* * *

"God damn it," Eric groaned, rubbing his back in pain. That fall sure didn't do him good. He was going to feel it for a fucking week. He had already promised Butters that they would meet at the bus stop, and sure enough here Eric was, waiting for the thinner boy with his Hello Kitty bag.

"You look so cute with that bag, Cartman," Kyle teased, clutching on tight to his plain hunter green bag.

"What happened? You couldn't fit enough food into one suit case that you had to bring two?" Stan joined in, trying to hold in his laughs.

"Mmm mmph mmm mhmh mmm mmmph mmmph mm mmmh," Kenny gleefully commented, smiling.

All three boys laughed, angering Eric.

"You know God damn well that this is Butters' bag!" Eric fumed, grinding his teeth.

"Dipshit, we're just assing around with you. Of course that's Butters' bag….Wait, why the hell do you have his bag, anyway?" Kyle eyed his fat nemesis suspiciously. Even at the age of fourteen, the Jew never found it in his heart to trust the fat boy.

"I'm just holdin' it for him, Jew!" A dark glare shot out from the brunette's deep brown eyes.

"Mmmh mph mm mmph mh-mmph mm mm!" Kenny tried hard to contain his laughter, failing to do so.

"Shut up, Kinny!" the fat boy screeched, face flushing slightly pink.

As if to answer his prayers, Butters finally came walking towards them, smiling his usual goofy smile. However, only Eric noticed that his smile today was forced. It wasn't as lively or natural as it usually was. Eric figured it was due to the fact he had forced Butters to pack up for the field trip, even though he was grounded. Even so, Eric felt no guilt. Butters would thank him for doing what he did later.

"Hiya, fellers," the blond chirped, planting himself next to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Butters," Eric's 'friends' all meekly greeted.

"Nice to see you made it," Eric said, dropping the Hello Kitty bag so he could pull his lover closer to his own body.

"Excited to go to New York City?" Stan randomly questioned, just to make conversation.

"Yeah! Of course," the blond said with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm just glad we were able to raise enough money so Kenny could tag along with us," Kyle commented, taking no notice to the blond's false attitude.

"Mmm! Mmmph mmmhhmmm mmph mph mm!" Kenny jumped with excitement, his voice muffled behind his hood as always. He never went anywhere without his jacket. Even when he grew out of it, he had his mother sew fabric on it to extend the orange parka to his fitting. Kyle and Stan thought it was lame, but Kenny didn't care. He loved his parka.

Allowing the awkward conversation to end, the yellow turd of a bus finally rolled on in, doors opening for the five boys. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny rushed in without a problem, taking the first seat they could find. Eric tugged on Butters' hand, leading him into the exact seat he wanted to sit in without question. Butters knew he was in for an adventure now.

* * *

**Don't ask about the title. I couldn't think of anything. Thank the rain and ~LunaNaito for this getting completed. I can't wait for next chapter. It'll be Kenny's best moment in this fan fiction series. **

**How'd I do? I'm sure this isn't written very well, due to the fact I am tired. Frankly, I don't give a damn. I wrote it! Be happy!**


	3. No Good Trouble Maker

**Chapter 3**

**No-Good Trouble Maker**

"Alright, class. If you're going on the field trip, line up at the door. If not, keep your ass in your seat and keep your mouth shut!" Mr. Garrison ordered, standing by the door with a clipboard. He just didn't get it. No matter what he did, he always found a way to be the teacher of these same kids. He thought that moving to middle school students would rid him the chance of teaching them, but they followed him. Damn. At least it was the last he would ever see of them, as they would be moving onto high school the following year.

Either way, Mr. Garrison still had to watch these students during the field trip. He was one of the lucky staff members chosen to deal with the little brats. Joy, oh, joy. His tired eyes watched as more than half of his students lined up at the door, leaving one or two at their desks. Wonderful.

"Ms. Lardarsch will substitute for the few of you that choose to stay…" Mr. Garrison's voice trailed off, his eyes directing towards an older woman standing behind his desk. She just smiled sweetly at the couple of students in their desks.

Butters was the only one of the bastards to disobey the rules. The blond boy approached Mr. Garrison with fear in his eyes. He seemed lost and unsure of himself. Still, he stood in front of his teacher, licking his dry lips. "Um, Mr. G-Garrison?" he mumbled.

"What?" his teacher spat.

"Um..I-I was wonderin'…" Butters began knocking his knuckles together, darting his eyes around the room. "C-can I get a r-refund on the field trip?" There was doubt inside him, but Butters really did hope that he could squeeze his way out of the field trip. Then Eric couldn't force him.

"No, Butters. No refunds," Mr. Garrison replied dryly. "Now, either get your ass on line or sit in a stupid chair!"

Rapidly, the blond nodded and began heading towards his seat. Boy, his father sure would be sore when he heard that there was no refund. He would be grounded even longer, that's for sure.

"Where ya' goin', Butters?" Eric questioned loudly from his place in line. "Get the fuck over here. You _are_ going to New York with meh."

"C-coming, Eric," he stuttered, swerving towards Eric. Butters was trapped. Not matter what he did, he would be disobeying someone he loved. He just couldn't let Eric down; after all, he was his boyfriend. Still, the thought of going against his father struck fear inside of him. What if his father did _worse_ than grounding him this time? It made him feel sick just thinking about it.

* * *

"I can't wait to get to New York City, dude! It's gonna be sweet!" Kyle said, pulling off his jacket. He wasn't sure if the excitement of it all was beginning to make him sweat or if the heat of the bus was getting to him. Either way, it didn't matter to him. He was going to brag about his excitement anyway to his friends. Next to him, Stan smiled, who had already removed his jacket.

"I just hope we don't get stuck listening to boring shit," Stan responded, folding his arms. It would be their damn luck that they go to the biggest city in the world and get stuck listening to a bunch of bullshit.

"Mmmph mmuh mmmm…." Kenny spoke through his hood, fanning himself with a piece of paper he had found on the floor of the bus.

"Just take off your damn jacket already, Kenny. You'll die of heat stroke or something if you don't," Kyle advised, not realizing how true this statement could be.

So, without much thought, Kenny removed his parka, placing it next to him in his seat. His untamed, blond hair stuck up in every which direction. Around his torso, a stained white t-shirt rested. He wasn't much to look at, but Kenny didn't care. He did with what he had.

"Much better," Kenny said, tossing his gloves onto his parka.

"It should be, poor boy. It's a fuckin' oven in here!" Eric whined, whipping sweat from his forehead. His seat was across from Kyle and Stan's. He wasn't really sure why he sat where he did, since he hated them, but here he was…next to Kyle and Stan.

"I-I'm sorry you're so hot, Eric," Butters mutters, fanning his boyfriend with a paper fan he had created with a blank piece of paper he had in his pocket. With all his heart, the stuttering blond boy truly loved Eric; there was no doubt about that. And yet, he felt just dreadful sitting next to him on the way to New York City. Butters was smart enough to know that it was his guilty conscious speaking to him that caused this feeling, but that didn't stop him from wondering if he was doing the right thing…being with Eric. Should he had stood his ground and done what his father wanted? Would that have been a wiser decision? Would that have been the right one? The answer was unknown, but he would find out soon enough.

"It's fine, Butters," Eric groaned. "It's not your damn fault that the _bus is so damn hot!_"

In front of the bus, Mr. Garrison stood, glaring in their general direction. "Eric, shut your damn mouth if you wanna go on this trip!"

Eric just grumbled, folding his thick arms as the boys he hated laughed.

"If you weren't so fat, you wouldn't be so hot!" Kyle chuckled.

"Yeah! That lard-ass only helps in the cold!" Stan added, smiling widely.

"I guess that means he's doomed in New York City!" Kenny continued, causing the other boys to break out into a laughing fit.

"I'm_ not _fat, I'm_ big boned!_" Eric growled, grinding his teeth. The bastards just continued their laughter.

Butters frowned, watching his boyfriend fume. "Th-that's not very nice, fellers."

"But it's true!" Kyle said in defense. "Come on, even you know that Cartman's fat!"

Shaking his head, Butters muttered, "No, Eric's just big-boned."

As the bus reached the Denver airport, Mr. Garrison and couple other teachers went over rules and behaviors they should follow while inside the airport and plane. They continued talking until the young teenagers drained out their voices. From there, the group was guided through the airport, dealing with the traffic of people swarming around them, irritating Eric. They waited in line for security for what felt like a few hours. It was complete bullshit in Eric's eyes. Why the hell do they need to wait in line for so damn long?! Eric _hated_ lines with a thriving passion.

Finally, the group was led to their gate and were all seated on the plane. Now they could all just sit back and relax…as much as they could.

For Butters, it wasn't all that easy to just relax. His mind was still focused on his father. Boy, he was in for a heap of trouble. No matter what would happen on this trip, Butters couldn't help but stop and think about what his father would do to him. It was frightening. He knew his father only hit him out of love, but it still hurt. He was still afraid of it. He still wanted to avoid trouble. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he ever learn to behave?

His pale eyes soared through the seated teens around him; Eric to his right by the window, while Wendy sat to his left, gossiping to Bebe in the row next to them. These two always seem inseparable. They were such close friends.

Aside the curly blond, Token and Nichol flirted with one another. The two of them had been a couple longer than he and Eric had, and it was all thanks to his wonderful boyfriend as well. He could see that they would make a great couple, so he ensured that true love could come together. Butters always thought it was sweet of Eric, but he seemed to be the only one who thought so.

His eyes began to glaze across the seats in front of Bebe and the couple. Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Red, and a couple of girls he didn't know the name of chatted amongst themselves. In front of him sat Kyle, Stan, and Kenny. Of course, Kenny was staring at Red and the other girls who giggled and smiled at one another. He knew Timmy was up front somewhere, because he could hear his loud outbursts of his own name. Jimmy was probably with him, since they seemed to stay together.

All these teens were happy and excited for their trip. All of them weren't concerned for what awaited them. They were all in their own little bliss. Butters envied it. If he could just learn to stay out of trouble he could be in his little bliss as well. But of course, he was a horrible child. He never knew how to behave. No matter how hard he tried, he always managed to find himself grounded. He was just a troublemaker, that's what he was.

"Butters!" Eric cried, bursting the blond out of his thought bubble.

"Y-yeah, Eric?"

"For the fifth time, what do you want to do in New York City?"

"O-oh…um…j-just whatever we're told to do…" Butters muttered.

Kyle turned in his seat. "So you're saying that there's _nothing_ you would want to do, even if we can't do it?"

"I just hope it isn't fucking cold," Kenny said, leaning back in his chair. "I left my jacket on the bus." His eyes kept focus on the girls across from him, smiling. "But I'm sure that something can keep me warm."

"Yeah…" Stan uttered, unsure of what Kenny was talking about exactly.

"Well, if we don't do anything cool, me and Butters are gonna go off and do amazing shit," Eric proudly stated, putting an arm around his lover.

Turning his head, Butters eyed the brunette. His eyes kept focus on him for a few long seconds until something was finally uttered in his direction.

"Why are you lookin' at meh like that?" Eric questioned, arching an eyebrow.

Butters flinched, keeping his stare. He hesitated a couple more seconds before he finally found his answer. "I-I would rather do wh-what we're supposed to do, Eric."

"Are fucking serious, Butters?"

The blond slowly nodded.

Rolling his eyes, Eric pulled his arm away from the thinner boy, crossing it with his other arm. He let out a loud huff, sinking into his seat. "Pussy."

The small group of young teenagers grew quiet, waiting for the plane to take off. Only Kenny knew what to do to keep himself occupied: staring at the girls across from him, sending them unknown signals.

* * *

**Some parts of this I like, other parts I hate. Hope you like...Because I'm gonna have to do research soon for it! (I've only been to NYC three times!). And if you're wondering when Kenny will start acting funny, it will start either next chapter or the chapter after that.  
**


End file.
